youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Feebas
Feebas (Japanese: ヒンバス Hinbass) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves into when leveled up with its condition high enough or when traded holding a Prism Scale (Generation V onwards). Biology Feebas is a shabby, old-looking fish-like Pokémon with a light brown body covered in dark, irregular spots. It has large, deep-set eyes and big, pink lips. The tail and pectoral fins are dull blue and tattered in appearance. The dorsal fin is triangular with a hole in the middle. Due to its poor appearance, it is largely ignored by predators, s, and researchers alike. However, this hardy Pokémon is capable of eating anything and living anywhere. It is often found in , even if only a little water is available. While there are many of this Pokémon in existence, populations tend to cluster in small areas. Once found, its dull wits make it easy to capture. In the anime Major appearances A Feebas appeared in Ya See We Want An Evolution!, under the ownership of Haley. It was nicknamed the loveliest Feebas of all. Haley's Feebas proved itself to be a strong Pokémon without even evolving. In Malice in Wonderland!, a Feebas, which later evolved into a , appeared under the ownership of Johanna. However, it turned out to be an illusion created by . Minor appearances Feebas debuted in Whiscash and Ash, where it bit Jessie's hair. A Feebas appeared in Strategy Begins at Home! while was fishing in a lake for . A Feebas appeared in Historical Mystery Tour!. It was among the Pokémon encountered in Xatu's Forest. A Feebas appeared in Big Sky, Small Fry!. caught it whilst fishing and gave it to the master fisherman so she and could use his boat. A Feebas appeared in Dewpider Ascending!, where it was briefly seen swimming along a river. Pokédex entries .}} type. Feebas are tough and can live in extremely polluted water.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga obtained a Feebas in Not So Fetching Feebas after she took a liking to him while he was fishing at . After protecting him from a wild and , Ruby was forced to keep her on his team, nicknaming her Feefee. She later evolved into a Milotic in It All Ends Now VII after Ruby had declared that she was beautiful despite her looks. In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga had a Feebas which evolved into a Milotic after the battle with Dome Ace Tucker. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Mitsumi has a Milotic which evolved from Feebas, shown in a flashback in Mitsumi's Wish. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon: Magikarp Jump: A Feebas may randomly appear in the pond. Tapping it triggers the "Is It Feebas?" . Pokédex entries s raise it.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations (six fishing spots)}} (six fishing spots)}} |} |} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} (Fishing or Fishing in rippling water)}} (Fishing or Fishing in rippling water)}} |area= }} |} |} (Fishing)}} |} |} |} |} The fishing spots Feebas is found in are randomly generated for Generation III and games. In Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald they randomly change whenever the trend in Dewford Town changes. In Sinnoh, they change every day. In side games |t=fff|area=Lake ( |Sapphire Field}})}} |area=Secret Storage 15, Endless Level 17, Forever Level 13, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Lake: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: Slithering Trains}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 158 Zaffiro Coast: Stage 631}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Lake of Tranquility (All Areas)}} |} |} Feebas will not appear in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team until a rescue mission involving it has been completed, for example using the following Wonder Mail code: :1 ? 6 9 ♀ J Y ? ? X 6 Q :X J ? Q F 4 ? 6 Q ! ? X :Objective: Rescue Feebas on floor 3 of Thunderwave Cave. In events |Shinsegae Feebas|Korean|South Korea|5|July 4 to 5, 2009|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Feebas}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10||'}} |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Dragon Breath|Dragon|Special|60|100|20}} |Dragon Pulse|Dragon|Special|85|100|10}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Hypnosis|Psychic|Status|—|60|20}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|*}} |Mirror Coat|Psychic|Special|—|100|20}} |Mist|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- , |special= }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Feebas shares several notable similarities to : ** Though its level-up moves are exactly the same as those of Magikarp, Feebas can learn moves from TMs and HMs, hatch from an Egg with Egg Moves, and learn new moves via Move Tutors, making it slightly more useful in battle. ** Feebas shares its name with Magikarp. They are both known as the Fish Pokémon. ** Feebas and Magikarp have almost identical stats. However, Feebas has a higher and , while Magikarp has a higher and . Both Attack and Defense stats for Feebas and Magikarp are reversed. ** They share the largest base stat total increase of all Pokémon when they evolve: 340 (from 200 to 540). ** They both change appearances drastically after evolution, evolving into serpentine, dragon-like Pokémon. * Feebas is the only Pokémon that requires a modification of its condition for it to evolve. ** Since condition stats are a hidden mechanic in games in which Pokémon Contests are absent, a Feebas that has enough points will still evolve when it is leveled up. The Prism Scale, introduced in Generation V, was created due to the fact that there is no legitimate way to raise a Feebas's Beauty in the Generation V games, whereas with FireRed and LeafGreen, s could trade Feebas to Ruby, Sapphire, or Emerald, and a haircut or grooming by Daisy Oak or the haircut brothers affects Beauty in HeartGold and SoulSilver. ** This also makes Feebas the only Pokémon that can evolve into a single stage through multiple methods in the core series. * The probability of finding a water tile with Feebas on is approximately 1/73, with six possible fishing spots on 436 water tiles. In Mt. Coronet, it is 1/132, with four possible fishing spots on 528 water tiles. If the player reels in one Pokémon in every tile, the chance of passing every Feebas tile without reeling in a single Feebas is 1/64 on Route 119, while in Mt. Coronet it is 1/16. * Feebas has the lowest maximum performance of any Pokémon, only capable of reaching 11 stars. * Feebas has the lowest base stat of any Pokémon, tied with , , and . *He is Psy's Pokemon in AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George since he's been captured and trained. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Origin As its name suggests, Feebas is probably based on a , possibly the . It also resembles the . Its ugly appearance makes it appear to be also based from the concept of ugliness, appearing to don a wash of ugly makeup. It also seems to be based on the classic , '' , where a small and feeble "ugly duckling", treated as an outcast by other animals, blossoms into a beautiful . Name origin Feebas is a combination of feeble (weak) and . Feebas is also phonetically similar to phoebus (Latin for shining one), possibly alluding to , its evolved form. Hinbass is a combination of 貧 hin (poor) and bass. Hin may also come from the words hind (located at the rear) or hinder. In other languages and bass |fr=Barpau|frmeaning=From and . Also sounds like |es=Feebas|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Barschwa|demeaning=From and |it=Feebas|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=빈티나 Vintina|komeaning=From |zh_cmn=笨笨魚 / 笨笨鱼 Bènbènyú |zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Silly fish" |hi=फीबेस Feebas|himeaning=Transliteration of English name}} Related articles * Feefee |} Category:Characters Category:Pokémon that evolve by trading holding Prism Scale Category:Pokémon that evolve by trading with a held item Category:Pokémon that evolve through a unique method Category:Pokémon that evolve through held items Category:Pokémon that evolve through trading Category:Animals Category:Pokemon Characters de:Barschwa es:Feebas fr:Barpau it:Feebas ja:ヒンバス zh:丑丑鱼